


Tarea

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confesion de amor, Derek Posesivo, Derek es muy sexy en las fotografías, F/M, M/M, Peter descarado, Romance, Stiles muy avergonzado, Stiles tomando fotografías para una tarea, Stiles y Derek se gustan, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles, se establece una relación, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles nunca ha estado más feliz de tener una tarea para la clase de arte y obtendrá mucho más que una buena calificación.





	Tarea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

El castaño se pasea en línea recta frente a la puerta corrediza metálica. Decidiendo si entra o no y por qué es buena idea que tan si quiera lo intente. 

¿Por qué el profesor de arte tuvo que darles esa tarea? Corrección, ¿Por qué Scott tuvo que traicionarlo y lo dejó solo? De acuerdo, si él tuviera una novia bonita por supuesto que también haría aquel trabajo con ella pero como ese no es su caso, fue el único idiota que se quedó sin compañero en la clase y para confortarlo un poco, el señor Darren le permitió escoger a alguien de su círculo de amistades, dentro o fuera del instituto. Aquello hubiera sido una excelente idea, de no ser porque todos los amigos del castaño están ahí, en la misma clase y ya tienen pareja, por lo cual su elección se reduce a tres personas. 

Un ruido sobresaltó al adolescente hiperactivo y observó algo asustado al gran Alfa lobuno de Beacon Hills, quien soltó un gruñido antes de cruzarse de brazos. 

-¿Vas a entrar de una vez? Tu maldita inquietud me está molestando- soltó sin un poco de tacto.   
-Hola para ti también, Derek… jajajaja, claro, permiso- dijo pasando junto al moreno y corrió a buscar refugio en uno de los sillones- ¿Estás ocupado? No quiero interrumpir, puedo volver más tarde o mañana.   
-Habla de una vez, Stiles- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia la barra para tomar una cerveza y centra toda su atención en el humano, cuyo corazón late más rápido que de costumbre.   
-Mmm… bueno… yo… te aseguro que te molestaría si no fuera algo muy importante… sé que ya nos llevamos mejor y casi no me gruñes pero tampoco debo tentar mi suerte… Mmm, verás, en el instituto nos dieron un trabajo para la clases de arte y representa la mitad de mi calificación final… digamos que no me ha ido muy bien ahí por todos los asuntos lobunos que han ocurrido en el último tiempo, ya sabes, los lobitos causando problemas.   
-¿Qué quieres, Stiles? Ahórrate los detalles- pide el mayor con un suspiro de cansancio y va a sentarse junto al castaño.   
-Sí, lo siento… bueno, éste trabajo tan importante de fin de curso es en pareja pero Scotty me cambió por Allison, Lydia está con Jackson, Erika con Boyd e Isaac con una chica de la clase, los he visto muy juntos últimamente, creo que le gusta, como sea, me quedé solo, así que el profesor se compadeció de mí y dijo que puedo pedirle ayuda a un amigo o a quien sea… así que considerando que gran parte de la manada no cuenta, solo tengo tres opciones que se ajustan a lo que tengo en mente para el trabajo… Peter, Argent o tú, ¿Me ayudarás? Por favor, por favor, por favor. 

Durante varios segundos, la única respuesta que obtiene es no verbal y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido que comienza a marcarse cada vez más en el rostro del lobo, es mejor que de los respectivos argumentos de su decisión para al menos tener una oportunidad de que cumplir su mayor fantasía, porque no negará que quiere mucho hacer ese trabajo con el mayor y le dará excelente material para sus noches solitarias. 

-No te enfades, Sourwolf, primero escucha antes de negarte, el profesor nos pidió escoger un concepto, una emoción, sentimiento, estación del año, lo que sea y representarlo a través de quince fotografías que luego tendremos que presentar frente a toda la clase, nos pidió ser originales, creativos, que fluya la inspiración y esas cosas… por supuesto que no quiero molestarte con esto, así que fui a buscar a Peter y dijo que me ayudaría pero quiere algo a cambio…- susurró lo último colocándose muy rojo al recordar las palabras del beta.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.   
-Que… que le diera las gracias de rodillas y con mi boca…- susurró cubriéndose la cara con las manos y se atreve a mirar cuando escucha varios gruñidos junto a un fuerte golpe, descubriendo que el Alfa a arrojado la botella de cerveza a medio terminar, contra uno de los pilares de concreto- ¿Derek…?   
-Ese maldito, voy a arrancarle el cuello si se atreve a colocarte un solo dedo encima.   
-Gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa que intenta disimular, ya que sabe que el lobo solo está actuando por el enfado que siente hacia su familiar, no hay una segunda intención como desearía- Por supuesto que me negué... así que quise ir con Argent, él me debe un favor por traducirle unas páginas del bestiario y ayudarle con información la cacería pasada, así que pensaba cobrárselo ahora… pero entonces recordé que Allison está en la misma clase y sería muy, muy extraño que yo esté sacando fotografías de su papá… podría malinterpretarse… entonces—  
-Soy tu última opción- completó el moreno asintiendo despacio y lo observa durante varios segundos- Si llegara a aceptar ¿Qué gano yo? Te estoy haciendo un favor, debes darme algo a cambio.   
-¿Y no cuenta las veces que te he salvado el trasero? ¿Trazar los planes para que tus lobitos y tú acaben con la amenaza de turno? ¿Eso no cuenta?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con un deje de molestia.   
\- No, no cuenta, haces eso por ayudar a la manada, no específicamente por mí y así como tú me has salvado, yo también lo he hecho contigo, estamos a mano, entonces, ¿Qué gano con esto? 

¿Qué puede darle a Derek Hale? Prácticamente lo tiene todo y lo que no, lo puede conseguir fácilmente. Obviamente está jugando con él, siendo su manera sutil de rechazarlo, así que simplemente le da las gracias por escucharlo y se levanta con la intención de marcharse pero lo detienen por la muñeca derecha. 

-Quiero tres cosas y te ayudaré- señaló el mayor con parsimonia antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para luego levantar el dedo índice de la mano izquierda- Primero, saldrás en las fotografías conmigo, al menos en la mayoría de ellas.  
-Sí, claro, yo también tengo que hacerlo, es parte del trabajo- explicó el adolescente perdiéndose unos segundos en esos orbes grisáceos y carraspea bajito para disimular un poco.   
-Bien, segundo, yo escogeré las fotografías que usarás en tu presentación.   
-Mmm, de acuerdo pero que no sean las que me dejen en ridículo, ten compasión de mí, todavía me quedan dos años más del infierno llamado instituto, no quiero ser un perdedor aún más grande de lo que ya soy- pidió casi en una súplica antes de jalar su mano con la intención de liberarse pero el Alfa no se lo permite- ¿Y qué es lo último?   
-Podré quedarme con tres fotografías que yo escoja, sin objeciones de tu parte.   
-Eso último no me gusta, no quiero que las estés exhibiendo por ahí para avergonzarme, ¿Serías tan cruel, Derek?- preguntó haciendo un puchero antes de suspirar con resignación- Bien, tenemos un trato, Sourwolf, todo sea por terminar bien el semestre. 

Ambos se colocaron de acuerdo que realizarían las fotografías ese fin de semana, usando diferentes locaciones y usando todo lo que tengan a mano. Cuando el lobo tocó el punto del tema que retratarán, el adolescente hiperactivo comienza a un paseo nervioso frente al gran ventanal del Loft mientras sus dedos juguetean con el borde de la sudadera que usa. No es como si no hubiera pensado en eso pero no está tan seguro de como plantearlo para que no se malentienda. 

-Dímelo, Stiles, no me enfadaré.   
-Cuando escogí a mis posibles colabores, o sea Peter, Argent y tú… el tema o concepto que se me ocurrió primero fue… Mmm… fue… ¿Sexy?- soltó lo último como pregunta antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello- Quiero decir, ustedes son sexys, no importa la edad, al menos según yo… pero no tenemos que hacerlo, pensemos en algo más y—  
-Me parece bien- afirmó sorpresivamente el Alfa y caminó hacia el chico hiperactivo, acorralándolo contra el ventanal- ¿Crees que soy sexy, Stiles?  
-Yo… Di… ¡o sea sí!- se corrige muy nervioso por la cercanía- O sea… tengo ojos, eres… eres muy atractivo, ya sabes, tus músculos, tus fuertes brazos, el tatuaje en tu espalda, tu cara, tus ojos, tus labios, tus manos, tus piernas, tu trasero… claro que me pareces sexy.  
-Bien, entonces ese será el tema de las fotografías pero creo que tendrás que agregar algo más para ti, después de todo, eres muy inocente y virgen, en todo sentido.   
-¡Derek!- gritó dándole una palmada en el pecho por esa afirmación, aunque claro que no equivoca- Maldito Sourwolf… yo… es cierto que no soy sexy como tú… supongo que podemos jugar con ambos lados del concepto… tú súper sexy, en un sentido más sexual y yo… todo lo contrario...- susurra tragando saliva con dificultad cuando el mayor se inclina un poco más frente a él, quedando con sus narices casi rozando.   
-Tú serás el lado inocente de sexy, puede funcionar. 

Si el castaño no estuviera tan nervioso en ese momento, podría notar la forma descarada en que los ojos contrarios se fijan en sus labios.   
Después de acordar los últimos detalles del trabajo, Stiles se auto invita a quedarse a cenar, argumentando que su padre tiene doble turno hoy y que él cocinará para ambos, así que haciendo una lista rápida de lo que falta, el Alfa se ofrece a ir a comprar todo. 

-No te pierdas por el camino, lobito- canturrea despidiéndolo en la puerta antes de ir a la cocina, comenzando a hacer la comida. 

No es la primera vez que ocupa la cocina del Loft. La relación que mantiene con Derek ha cambiado mucho desde que se arregló todos los estragos causados con la aparición del Kanima y Gerard, así que al menos una vez a la semana, inventa cualquier excusa para pasar algo de tiempo a solas con el moreno y todavía no puede creer que ha aceptado ayudarle con el trabajo. 

-¡SIIIIII!- grita dando saltos de emoción y comienza a bailar tras la barra, alzando los brazos mientras tararea una canción- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡SIIIIII!

La mejor parte de todo, es cuando acabe ese trabajo, tendrá un montón de fotografías geniales que guardará como su tesoro más preciado. Nada podría ser mejor en ese momento. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se observó en el espejo desde diferentes ángulos antes de asentir despacio. Para la sesión de fotografías de ese día, ha escogido unos jeans negros ajustados una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros azul con negro. Ese fue el mejor atuendo que encontró en su armario, así que tendrá que conformarse. Cuando bajó por la escalera de caracol, se quedó quieto en el último escalón, observando boquiabierto al moreno, quien está dándole la espalda mientras se abrocha el pantalón negro antes de girarse hacia él con una camiseta gris en las manos. 

-¿Estás listo?- pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa que hace sonrojar al adolescente y rápidamente evita el contacto visual.   
-Chi, o sea sí, claro, estoy listo… nos podemos ir cuando quieras… buscaremos un buen lugar en el bosque para comenzar… puede ser un claro o tal vez un riachuelo, algo así- dijo caminando hacia la puerta con nerviosismo- ¿Nos vamos? 

El adolescente arquea una ceja cuando su primer destino son los restos quemados de la mansión Hale y después de colocarse el bolso donde lleva lo necesario (La cámara que le prestó Lydia junto a un trípode), pretende averiguar que están haciendo ahí pero el Alfa no le da la oportunidad para darle la espalda y flexionar un poco las rodillas, ordenándole que suba, ya que tienen un largo camino por delante todavía. 

-¿A dónde iremos?- consulta sosteniéndose de los hombros contrarios mientras se internan entre los árboles- Dímelo, Sourwolf, no juegues al misterioso conmigo.   
-No te callarás hasta que responda ¿Verdad?- soltó el mayor rodando los ojos con cansancio.   
-Eeeehhhh, nop, así que dime- canturreó muy divertido con la reacción que provoca en el moreno.   
-Dijiste que quieres una buena localización, conozco un lugar que puede cumplir con tus expectativas, es un lago, a casi veinte kilómetros de aquí hacia el este, el camino es muy complicado, al menos para un humano, así que ahora cállate y disfruta el paseo, no volveré a llevarte.   
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo, gracias, Sourwolf. 

Casi media hora tardaron en llegar al lago que mencionó Derek y no fue por su rapidez, sino porque encontraron algunas paredes rocosas que el lobo procuró escalar con cuidado para no lastimarlo por accidente y eso fue bastante considerado de su parte, aunque no es como si el castaño necesite otra razón para que le guste ese malhumorado Alfa.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy bonito- dijo después de que lo bajaron y se acercó a la orilla del lago, ganándose de cuclillas para pasar la yema de los dedos por la superficie del agua- Mmm, que ganas de bañarme, el día está genial, ¿No lo crees?   
-Supongo, podemos hacer unas fotos en el agua, depende de que quieres- respondió el mayor caminando hacia él y le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse- Por allá- señaló un camino de tierra que asciende entre los arboles- Hay una especie de mirador, puedes ver todo el bosque de ese lado, el atardecer es lo mejor.   
-¿Ya has venido aquí antes?- preguntó con curiosidad antes de reparar en la expresión del lobo- Lo siento, no debí…   
-Está bien, solía venir aquí con mi familia, hace mucho tiempo.  
-Oh… lo siento tanto, no fue buena idea venir aquí, es mejor que busquemos otro lugar, no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo, estaba exagerando un poco con lo de la calificación, mientras no sea un rojo, aprobaré, así que vamos, no tenemos que—  
-Te traje aquí porque yo quise, Stiles, sé que podremos tener buenas fotografías aquí y escogeré una de estas para mí.  
-Claro, muchas gracias, Derek- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro derecho del mayor, quien lo observa fijamente- De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí que me trajeras a este lugar tan especial y es realmente hermoso, estoy seguro que el atardecer debe ser fantástico, muchas gracias, Derek, vamos a hacer unas pruebas antes de comenzar. 

El adolescente se acerca a un árbol para dejar su bolso en el suelo y se arrodilla, sacando con cuidado la cámara (ya que la pelirroja lo amenazó con que si la devuelve con un solo rasguño lo pagará muy caro y está seguro que eso último no se refiere solo al dinero) junto trípode. Durante varios segundos, mira a su alrededor hasta que se detiene en el Alfa, quien contempla el agua con una expresión de nostalgia. Con cuidado quita la cubierta del lente y después de colocar la correa alrededor de su cuello, se acerca unos metros antes de enfocar la cámara en el mayor, tomando la primera fotografía. 

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme- se disculpó cuando aquellos orbes grisáceos se fijaron en él- Realmente no es justo, no importa si estás serio, tienes el ceño frunció, gruñes o te crecen colmillo y vello facial, sigues siendo sexy, la genética lobuna es tan injusta, aunque entiendo perfectamente porque Erika se convirtió en la chica más desea del instituto y tus otros tres lobitos no se quedan atrás, de seguro les pasaste parte de su “sexylidad” a través de la mordida, tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo, así mejoraré un poco mi aspecto- bromeó con una sonrisa de diversión que se esfumó al notar el destello rojo en la mirada del mayor.   
-No, no te morderé, nunca lo haría.  
-Sí… es imposible que puede salir algo bueno en tenerme como beta… sería muy problemático, irritante, de seguro me arrancarías el cuello en solo cinco segundos y tampoco mejoraría mi aspecto, tendría que nacer de nuevo para cambiar eso, jajajaja…- se ríe de lo último sin humor. 

En varias ocasiones se ha preguntado por qué el actual Alfa de Beacon Hills nunca le ha ofrecido la mordida pero eso es más que evidente, si apenas lo soporta de humano (al menos en el pasado) mucho menos lo querrá como uno de sus betas y eso no cambiará ahora que se llevan mejor. Dándose la vuelta, el castaño tiene la intención de buscar el lugar más adecuado para las primeras fotografías, sin embargo, una mano lo detiene por la muñeca. 

-¿Derek?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con confusión.   
-No es lo que piensas, si no te he dado la mordida, no es porque piense que serías un mal beta, sino porque eres muy bueno siendo solo un humano, a diferencia de los demás, tú no necesitas colmillos, ni garras, ya haces mucho siendo solo tú y no quiero arruinar eso- explicó con tal seriedad que hizo sonrojar al adolescente por lo inesperado de esas palabras, así como también la sinceridad que percibe en ellas.  
-Muchas gracias, Derek…- susurra sin ocultar la sonrisa que adorna sus labios- Gracias.

La primera localización que escogen es entre los árboles y posiciona la cámara sobre el trípode para luego arreglar cada insignificante detalle, ya que quiere que esas fotografías sean perfectas, no porque le interese cumplir con el trabajo, sino porque su modelo es nada menos que Derek Hale y quiere que todo sea perfecto. 

-Está listo- dijo acercándose al mayor pensativo- ¿Con que posición deberíamos comenzar?   
-¿Qué te parece esta?- preguntó el lobo al mismo tiempo que lo empuja contra el tronco de un árbol y afirma la mano sobre la cabeza del menor antes de acercarse hasta que sus narices se rozan, lo cual provoca que el humano se coloque muy rojo- Creo que esto retrata perfectamente tu inocencia, Stiles.   
-Derek… maldito Sourwolf, no te burles de mí- pide escabulléndose del moreno para colocar el temporizador de la cámara, además de programar varios tiros continuos y vuelve a su posición, sobresaltándose cuando la mano libre contraria va a su cintura- Derek…  
-Realmente eres muy inocente- susurra rozando la nariz con la del hijo del sheriff mientras esboza una sonrisa de superioridad- Y completamente virgen. 

Stiles puede escuchar el ruido de la cámara tomando las fotografías pero está demasiado sorprendido con las acciones del Alfa como para prestar atención y alza un poco la cabeza, exponiendo más su cuello cuando la nariz contraria se hunde en él. Por un instante, tiene la impresión que ha gemido y ruega que solo sea un producto de su imaginación o no podrá mirar al mayor después de terminar ese trabajo. 

-Ya… terminamos aquí- dice apartando por el pecho al mayor y va casi corriendo hasta donde está la cámara, buscando las diez fotografías que ha tomado en secuencia- Oh por Dios… 

Si es honesto, cree que las fotografías cumplen perfectamente con la idea de explotar lo sexy o la sensualidad de dos aspectos opuesto, lo sexual y lo inocente pero no puede evitar avergonzarse al notar su rostro. Ahora nadie tendrá dudas que es completamente virgen, en todo sentido, ni tampoco que está completamente enamorado de ese atractivo hombre. 

-¿Son buenas?- pregunta el moreno acercándose y toma la cámara para mirar las fotografías con diversión- Yo diría que ya tienes la primera de las quince fotografías que necesitas, Stiles.   
-Sí… Mmm… creo que tenemos que bajar la intensidad un poco, ya sabes… toda mi clase las verás y podría… podrían malinterpretarlo…  
-¿Malinterpretar qué, Stiles? Quieres mostrar dos lados de ser sexy, las fotografías deben seguir esta línea- explicó el mayor ocultando la risa de diversión al percibir tan claramente el nerviosismo del humano- ¿Te parece las siguientes con el lago de fondo?  
-Sí, buena idea, Derek… pero no hagas cosas raras de nuevo… no quiero que le lleguen comentarios raros a mi papá… ni tampoco que comiencen a circular rumores… ya sabes, podría dañar tu imagen, Derek, hasta el momento eres el chico genial y distante con un pasado oscuro que hace temblar a todas las chicas, jajajaja…

Para suerte del castaño, las siguientes fueron menos intensas, solo con ellos mirándose o invadiendo el espacio personal del otro pero todo cambió cuando llegaron a la sexta posición, ya que acomodó la cámara para hacer unas tomas casi a ras de suelo y el moreno lo tumba, acomodándose sobre él mientras inmoviliza sus muñecas sobre la cabeza antes de inclinarse y están tan cerca, que sus labios se rozan. La reacción del adolescente, es desviar la vista y sonrojarse, muy al contrario del Alfa, quien desprende seguridad junto con sensualidad en su lenguaje corporal. 

Por unos segundos, el adolescente comienza a cuestionarse el tema que ha escogido, ya que no esperaba que las fotografías fueran tan… intensas y por supuesto que tendrá que soportar las burlas de la manada por varios días, junto a las proposiciones más descaradas por parte de Peter. 

Cuando terminan de sacar esas fotografías, no puede evitar perderse en la mirada grisácea del mayor y apenas puede resistir la tentación de hacer algo estúpido, porque si llega a robarle un beso al mayor, éste cumplirá con su amenaza de arrancarle el cuello sin compasión. 

-Traje… traje unos bocadillos y unos refrescos, ¿Quieres hacer una pausa para comer?- preguntó forcejeando sin éxito por liberarse- Ya puedes soltarme… ya terminamos.

El hombre lobo lo observa fijamente antes de levantarse sin decir una palabra. El castaño interpreta eso como un sí para luego recoger la cámara, dejándola sobre el trípode y fue a buscar su bolso, sacando un paquete de papas fritas junto con dos refrescos de naranja y se sentó junto al Alfa, quien está cerca del lago. 

-Ten, creo que con un par de fotografías más ya estaríamos listos aquí, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Derek, sé que esta no es la forma en que quieres pasar una bonita tarde de viernes.  
-No tengo algo mejor que hacer, Stiles y todo ha estado tranquilo- señaló restándole importancia al asunto hasta que repara en la expresión algo dolida del adolescente.  
-Sí… nada mejor… Mmm, creo que mañana podríamos terminar con esto, hemos hecho buenas fotografías hoy, algunas más vergonzosas que otras pero no puedes culparme… no puedo evitar colocarme nervioso cuando tengo un hombre tan guapo cerca- canturrea dándole un empujoncito al mayor con un costado de su cuerpo antes de abrir el paquete de frituras para dejarla entre ambos- Comamos, no perderás tu sexy figura con un poco de esto… estaba pensando… ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa el domingo? Mi papá tiene el turno nocturno, así que no te preocupes por eso y… quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme, prepararé algo muy rico para ti, tú comida favorita, arroz con carne- afirma con una sonrisa antes de engullir un puñado de papas fritas y se voltea a su acompañante- ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada… es solo que, es extraño que sepas lo que me gusta.   
-No tanto, comemos juntos al menos una vez a la semana, así que presto mucha atención cuando te repites un plato y si te gusta o no lo que hago, soy muy observador, Derek. 

El menor dirige su mirada hacia el lago con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que sabe que le gusta al Alfa. Le ha prestado toda su atención desde un comienzo y ahora que ha aceptado la atracción que siente hacia él, lo hace mucho más. 

Después de terminar los bocadillos continuaron haciendo fotografías cerca del lago antes de ir al mirador que mencionó el Alfa al llegar y debe admitir que la vista es increíble desde ahí, así que en cuanto acomoda la cámara, coloca el temporizador para luego tomar la mano del lob, llevándolo cerca de la orilla y afirma un brazo en el hombro contrario. 

-¡Sonríe, Sourwolf! Esta será un recuerdo para ambos. 

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron haciendo fotografías menos intensas que la anteriores, lo cual fue agradable para el adolescente o corre el serio riesgo de empalmarse y eso sería su sentencia de muerte. Durante el regreso, se siente algo somnoliento, así que afirma la cabeza en uno de los hombros contrarios, ya que lo llevan en la espalda. 

-¿Estás cansado, Stiles?- pregunta el moreno aligerando el trote.  
-Un poquito, tuvimos un entrenamiento especial en Lacrosse, por eso llegué más tarde al Loft pero lo bueno es que me dormiré más temprano hoy, jajajaja- responde con diversión en la voz antes de reparar en un olor- Me gusta el perfume que usas, ¿No tienes frío solo con una camiseta?  
-No, Stiles, recuerda que mi temperatura corporal es más alta que la de un simple humano.   
-Claro, eres una estufa andante, debes ser calentito para dormir en invierno, que envidia- se queja en un puchero antes de pasar casualmente las manos por el pecho contrario- Es cierto, serás mi estufa hasta llegar al auto.   
-No necesitas inventar excusas para eso, Stiles- afirma con una sonrisa que el menor no sabe cómo interpretar.   
-Sourwolf idiota…

Después de llegar hasta el camaro, el moreno lo lleva directo a su casa y se despide de él con un asentimiento de cabeza. Stiles espera que desaparezca calle abajo antes de entrar con una sonrisa. No hay señales de su padre por la casa y cuando lo llama, se entera que tendrá que quedarse a cubrir otro turno en la estación, así que no llegará esa noche. 

Aprovechando que está completamente solo, el castaño sube corriendo las escaleras y conecta la cámara al computador para revisar todas las fotografías que tomó hoy. Sus dos favoritas es la que hicieron contra el tronco del árbol y la otra en el suelo, ya que percibe claramente el contraste en el concepto que quiere mostrar, inocencia por su parte y lo más sexual junto con un toque de salvajismo por parte del Alfa. Cuando acabe esa tarea, tendrá una colección completa de fotografías que atesorará por el resto de su vida. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek observa como el humano acomoda todo sobre la cama, ya que harán unas fotografías ahí por separado primero y después juntos. 

Si es honesto, si cualquiera otro integrante de la manada le hubiera pedido ayuda con ese trabajo para el instituto, de inmediato se habría negado, sin importar cuanto le suplicaran pero fue Stiles quien se lo pidió y eso cambia por completo las cosas. 

No es como si no hubiera notado que cada vez que están juntos (especialmente ahora que se llevan bien luego de todo el asunto de Gerard y el Kanima) el corazón del menor late mucho más a prisa que de costumbre, su respiración se acelera cuando se rozan por accidente y a veces huele a excitación, tal como ayer cuando tomaron fotografías muy cerca el uno del otro. Además las insinuaciones de sus betas y Peter lo hacen aún más evidente. 

Extrañamente, el ser consciente de todo aquello no le molesta, sino que todo lo contrario, le gusta bastante provocar todas esas reacciones en el castaño y puede que tal vez, tal vez, esté usando esa tarea como una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos, porque aún cuando no lo ha admitido disfruta de la compañía del adolescente hiperactivo y aún cuando a veces le gruñe, siempre encuentra la forma de hacerlo sonreír. 

-¿Estás listo?- pregunta observando como el chico acomoda las almohadas pero luego decide quitarlas antes de acercar una silla a la cama- ¿Qué harás con eso?  
-Tomar las fotografías desde arriba- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se coloca la correa de la cámara alrededor del cuello- Muy bien, sexy lobito, quítate la camiseta y recuéstate.   
-¿Por qué me la tengo que quitar? Tú no lo harás ¿O me equivoco?  
-Si tuviera tus abdominales, Derek, créeme que estaría sin camiseta todo el día pero no, estoy muy por debajo del promedio, así que me aprovecharé de ti, guapo, vamos, quítatela y enséñame lo que tienes. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y complació al humano con su petición, quien tragó saliva mientras lo recorre con la mirada. Ignorando la reacción del castaño, se recuesta sobre la cama boca arriba y deja los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando comienzan a pasar los segundos, sin que su acompañante ni siquiera parpadee, decide burlarse un poco. 

-Cierra la boca, Stiles, puedes recrearte conmigo y trabajar, ¿O no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez? Pensé que si por tu hiperactividad.   
-Yo… ¡No me molestes! Maldito Sourwolf, ni que fueras la gran cosa- gruñó con un bufido para tomar posición.   
-¿Entonces por qué estás casi babeando por mí?- contraatacó el mayor, disfrutando del furioso sonrojo que se apodera de las mejillas del chico.   
-Eso… la belleza debe ser admirada así que deja de molestarme, Sourwolf. 

En ningún momento, el Alfa deja de mirar fijamente aquellos bonitos orbes marrones y de vez en cuando baja a aquello apetitosos labios virginales, porque está muy seguro que ni siquiera ha dado un beso y la idea de que ser el primero, le gusta demasiado pero todavía es el momento. 

Después de tomar varias fotografías de él sobre la cama, en diferentes posiciones, intercambiando lugares siendo ahora el adolescente quien se recuesta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos y comienza a juguetear con ellas con el borde de la camisa. El moreno debe admitir que el gesto tan inocente le parece adorable, así que hace una captura de ello. 

-Esa no vale- se quejó el menor sonrojado antes de sentarse en la cama, afirmando las manos un poco más atrás de su espalda para usarlas como apoyo y cruza las piernas- No creo que esto funcione bien conmigo- se quejó con un puchero y el lobo hizo otra fotografía- ¡Derek!  
-Recuerda que tu concepto es el lado inocente de ser sexy o “sexylidad” como has inventado- señaló bajando de la silla para quedar frente al adolescente y lo empuja por el pecho sobre la cama, consiguiendo que ese adorable rubor vuelva a las mejillas contrarias mientras lo sujetan por las muñecas, lo cual le una pose perfecta para la siguiente fotografía.   
-Esta es muy buena, especialmente tu expresión tan inocente, ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez, Stiles?- pregunta con la clara intención de incomodar al menor, quien desvía la vista y entre abre los labios, lo cual le da otra excelente captura- ¿Debo interpretar tu inusual silencio como un no?   
-Idiota… sabes la respuesta de eso… deja de burlarte de mí, Sourwolf…  
-¿Y un beso? ¿Has dado un beso, Stiles?  
-Mmm… n… no… nunca- afirma aún más avergonzado por el repentino tema que están tocando- Ya sabes la respuesta, Derek… jamás he estado con alguien… así que no, nunca he dado un beso, ni he tenido sexo, de ningún tipo- especifica con un suspiro de resignación- Soy completamente virgen y no te sorprendas, es lo esperable para mí. 

El moreno puede sentir perfectamente como su lobo ronronea de gusto al escuchar aquella confirmación de sus suposiciones pero procura mantener su mejor expresión neutra antes de apartarse. 

El resto de la mañana, continúan tomando fotografías por diferentes partes del Loft antes de hacer una pausa para almorzar y debe admitir que le gusta mucho como cocina el adolescente, además de que sabe perfectamente que le agrada, hasta el más mínimo detalle. 

-¿Sabes que temas escogieron los demás? Isaac se marchó muy temprano hoy- comentó el Alfa mientras disfruta de la carne que es acompañada por un puré.   
-Sé que Scotty y Allison representarán el concepto de pareja, Erika quería hacer algo más explícito, pasando el límite de lo sexy a lo sexual pero la convencimos que no o tendría muchos problemas el lunes, así que escogió las estaciones del año y Boyd no pudo negarse, nunca le niega algo y sospecho que su verano será el más caliente de todos, si me entiendes- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión que el Alfa corresponde con una más pequeña- Mmm, sé que Lydia quiere algo más animalista, ya sabes, está con un hombre lobo y aprovecharán eso pero no te preocupes, dijo que comprarán un disfraz o algo así, no estoy muy seguro, quieren que sea una sorpresa y en cuanto a Isaac, escogieron como concepto diversión.  
-Ya veo, ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si me niego a ayudarte?  
-Tomaría muchas fotografías de mí representando la soledad, como todos mis traidores amigos me dieron la espalda- responde con un infantil puchero- Y se los sacaré en cara de nuevo, tú eres el único que me apoya, Sourwolf, aunque impusiste tres condiciones pero lo ignoraré, ¿Qué te parece hacer un par de fotografías en el camaro? Ese auto contigo en él, tiene escrito sexy por todos lados, jajajaja. 

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, decidieron bajar a continuar con el trabajo y al notar que no hay la suficiente iluminación en donde Derek guarda el auto, ni tampoco el entorno es muy agradable para hacer unas capturas, optaron por ir al bosque del lado este. 

Durante el trayecto, el humano comienza a contarle sobre un interesante artículo de lobos que leyó en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio y no tarda en recalca lo importante que es el contacto físico, por lo cual propone que al menos un fin de semana al mes, tengan pasen una noche juntos en el Loft, teniendo una pequeña reunión, con comida, bebida, películas y música. 

-No te puedes negar, lobito, está decidido- canturrea el adolescente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-¿Y quién lo decidió? Te recuerdo que el lugar donde quieres tener tu fiesta, es mío- recalca con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya que la idea no le gusta en lo más mínimo.   
-Primero, no es una fiesta, Derek, es una reunión para estrechar lazos como manada, te guste o no eres el gran Alfa gruñón, así que es tu responsabilidad que todos tus betas se encuentren bien y segundo, será muy divertido, podemos tener maratones de películas, bailar, conversar, jugar, lo que sea para pasar el rato, si la idea es estar juntos, acepta lobito- pide inclinándose hasta afirmar el mentón sobre el hombro del mayor- Por favor, por favor, te prometo que dejaré el Loft brillante cuando nos vayamos, nadie tocará tu cama, tampoco haremos mucho ruido, nosotros nos encargaremos de la comida y lo que beberemos, por favor, acepta, será divertido, por favor, por favor.   
-Bien, aceptaré pero tendrás que cocinar para mí todos los días, pronto terminarás el primer semestre y quiero carne todos los días- exige observando de reojo al adolescente, quien se ríe con sus palabras.   
-De acuerdo, gruñoncito, cocinaré lo que quieras durante esas dos semanas, tenemos un trato. 

Derek sabe que está siendo algo infantil en ese momento pero convertir al castaño en su chef personal, es la mejor forma de asegurarse que lo verá más seguido por su Loft.   
Cuando llegan a su destino, el moreno estaciona el auto en donde le indica su acompañante antes de que éste descienda, sacando la cámara de su bolso y coloca la correa alrededor de su cuello para luego quitar la lente. 

-Muy bien, lobito, mantén una mano en el volante y dame una sonrisa sexy, como esa cuando fuiste a buscar a Erika al instituto, vaya chica con suerte al ir contigo, muy suertuda o la que le diste a la oficial de turno cuando nos colamos a la estación para liberar a Isaac-pide enfocándolo y el mayor obedece, mirándolo fijamente- Muy bien, derretirías a cualquiera con esa sonrisa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo, sonreír.   
-No tengo por qué- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto hasta que notó el cambio en los latidos contrarios y el menor baja la cámara- ¿Qué sucede, Stiles?   
-Nada… lo siento, ahora tomaremos algunas afuera, afírmate en el capot del auto.  
-Dime que pasa- pide el Alfa descendiendo del camaro para tomar la posición que le piden y afirma las manos sobre el capot.  
-Nada… es que… lo que has dicho es muy triste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta… no tienes ninguna razón por la cual sonreír… tienes una manada ahora… una que te aprecia, cada uno a su manera y yo también, Derek… por eso me entristece cuando dices cosas así… sé que no quieres hablar de todo lo que has pasado y sé cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas, yo perdí a mi mamá y pensé que no tendría razones para sonreír de nuevo… mucho menos cuando mi papá se deprimió tanto pero Scott se encargaba de animarme… me gustaría que tú también pudieras encontrar a alguien que te anime, Derek, que haga más tolerable todo el dolor que cargas a diario y te haga sonreír… una de verdad, no para una fotografía…

El moreno nunca ha sido buenos con las palabras pero pasar más tiempo junto al adolescente hiperactivo, le ha enseñado a disfrutar realmente la compañía de otra persona y eso es algo que ha olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Desde que comenzaron a hacer esa tarea, no puede negar que se han conectado de una forma diferente y le agrada. Así que actuando por esas sensaciones, se acerca al menor, levantando su barbilla con una mano para que esos orbes marrones se fijen en él. 

-Tú me haces sonreír y a veces reír- afirmó tomando por sorpresa al menor, quien se sonroja un poco- Siempre voy a necesitar mi espacio, alejarme de todo y de todos pero me gusta, realmente disfruto el tiempo que pasamos juntos y es imposible que no sonría con tus ocurrencias o lo torpe que te vuelves cada vez que estás cerca de mí.  
-Eso… yo no… es que… Mmm…- el hijo del sheriff se coloca aún más rojo al ser descubierto y se lame los labios despacio- Ser torpe es algo… común en mí, la primera vez que conduje mi jeep, me fui directo a una zanja, jajajaja, mi papá no paraba de reírse cuando lo supo, ¡Oye, no te rías también!- grita dándole un golpecito en el pecho antes de sonreír al conseguir esa reacción del malhumorado Alfa- Siempre he sido algo torpe pero si te hago sonreír o reír, entonces está bien, solo te permitiré a ti disfrutar de mi torpeza, jajajaja, siéntete privilegiado, Sourwolf.  
-Soy muy afortunado- soltó el moreno observando fijamente al menor antes de atreverse a hacer algo que ha comenzado a desear mucho en el último tiempo: besarlo. 

El primer contacto es suave, probablemente por la sorpresa del adolescente, quien apenas consigue reaccionar, corresponde sus acciones con mayor intensidad, una muy inexperta intensidad que Derek se encarga de corregir hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente y se separan. 

-Oh por Dios… tú y yo… nosotros… me besaste- señala el castaño muy ruborizado mientras mantiene una sonrisa tímida en sus labios- Eso fue… fue increíble…- susurra cerrando los ojos unos segundos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, el lobo sostiene la cámara, tomándole una fotografía- ¿Derek?   
-Creo que hasta el momento, esta es la mejor representación de tu inocencia, Stiles.   
-Jajajajaja, idiota- canturrea dándole un empujoncito con diversión- Oye… ¿Por qué… lo hiciste? No es que no me gustara, me encantó, fascinó, maravilló, deleitó y todos los sinónimos posibles pero… Mmm… supongo que ya sabes que me gustas… me gustas mucho y no soy bueno disimulando.   
-Ni siquiera un poco- lo apoyó el Alfa con cierta diversión en la voz- Creo que tú también me gustas, Stiles, 

El mayor esboza una sonrisa al percibir tan claramente la alegría que emana el adolescente antes de que lo abracen por el cuello e inicia otro torpe beso. No estaba dentro de sus planes actuar por un impulso pero los resultados no pudieron ser mejores. Al cabo de unos minutos, aparta al chico por el pecho, quien hace un puchero por la interrupción de su sesión de besos. 

-Te recuerdo, Stiles que tienes un trabajo que terminar, así que continuemos con las fotografías, luego podemos regresar al Loft y cenar juntos, si me sorprendes, te daré algo muy bueno como recompensa- promete entrecerrando los ojos al percibir el olor a excitación que comienza a desprender el menor- ¿Qué estás pensando, Stiles? ¿Acaso nos involucra a los dos sin ropa sobre la cama? Pensé que al menos esperarías hasta la primera cita.   
-Si consideras nuestras tardes-noches de cada semana, ya hemos tenido muchas citas- aclaró el castaño con sus brillantes ojos marrones.   
-Muy tentador pero tienes que volver esta noche a tu casa o tu padre se preocupará y no quieres eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento desganado como respuesta- Pero, ya que mañana estaremos solos, podría pensarlo, Stiles, solo tienes que encontrar el modo correcto de convencerme.   
-Oh por Dios… ¡Claro que sí! O sea… tal vez se me ocurra algo, no es tan importante. 

El Alfa se sintió muy bien cuando el resto de la tarde, el hijo del sheriff mantuvo una gran sonrisa en sus labios por todo lo que acababa de pasar y quiere en el futuro, continuar siendo la razón por la cual su irritante humano siempre esté feliz.   
Cerca de las siete terminaron las últimas fotografías y llevó de regreso a su casa al menor, aparcando junto a la acera antes de observar fijamente a su acompañante, quien está revisando las capturas que han hecho ese día. 

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea, Derek, estoy seguro que tendré la calificación más alta y todo será gracias a mi sexy lobito- canturrea muy entusiasmado para luego quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y se giró en el asiento, tomando su bolso, en donde guarda la cámara- Podemos juntarnos mañana como a las ocho, cenaremos y luego escogeremos las fotografías para mi presentación, ¿Te parece bien?  
-Claro, ahí estaré y por supuesto que tiene que irte bien en tu tarea, hay muy buenas capturas.   
-Jajajaja, si me reprueban, te puedes convertir en un feroz Sourwolf y comértelo, jajajaja- se ríe el adolescente antes de inclinarse hacia el moreno, quien corresponde el beso que le dan- Me encanta hacer esto, nos vemos mañana y conduce con cuidado.   
-Nos vemos, Stiles.

El Alfa espera hasta que el castaño entra a la casa para luego marcharse a su Loft. Está muy seguro que mañana harán mucho más que comer y escoger las fotografías, lo cual no le desagradará en lo más mínimo. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek se presentó a las ocho en punto en la casa Stilinski, siendo recibido por un muy arreglado castaño, quien se ha puesto unos jeans marrones ajustados y una camiseta blanca que marca bastante bien su esbelta figura, también trae un exceso de perfume y se ha intentado peinar el cabello, sin embargo, el hombre lobo le pasa una mano sonriendo.   
-Lo prefiero alborotado, me gusta tu estilo algo loco y despreocupado- comenta haciendo sonrojar al menor.  
-Mmm, gracias… tú te ves espectacular, como siempre, pasa, por favor, la cena está casi lista y preparé tu favorito- afirma al mismo tiempo que lo observa con sus brillantes orbes marrones.   
-Buen chico. 

Aún cuando el menor le pide que espere en el comedor, el Alfa lo sigue hasta la cocina, afirmando un costado de su cuerpo contra el umbral de la puerta mientras vigila cada uno de los movimientos contrarios y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al notar lo serio que está el adolescente mientras termina de preparar la carne, lo cual le demuestra lo importante que es para él esa cena. 

-Te ves mejor sonriendo- comenta sobresaltando al chico, quien se gira sonrojado- Huele muy bien lo que haces.   
-Gracias… es una receta nueva, o sea, sigue siendo carne pero preparé una salsa diferente para acompañarla… sé que te gustará- señala guiñándole un ojo al hombre lobo, quien asiente acercándose tras el humano.  
-Te ayudaré, no soy solo un invitado aquí, colocaré la mesa, ¿Las ensaladas están aliñadas?- pregunta observando fijamente la curvatura del cuello del chico, deseando marcar sus dientes en él pero todavía no- Stiles.   
-Mmm… no, todavía no… las cosas están sobre la mesa, alócate Sourwolf, un minuto más y estoy listo- responde girando un poco la cabeza hacia el mayor- Gracias.

Derek lo meditó unos segundos antes de tomar por la barbilla al adolescente e inició un pausado beso que fue correspondido de inmediato y puede percibir claramente las ansias del menor por obtener algo más, sin embargo, ahora van a cenar, ya tendrán tiempo para hacer más, tienen toda la noche por delante. 

-Me encanta tu boca- afirma el castaño con una sonrisa algo torpe adornando sus labios- Si me sigues distrayendo, quemaré la carne.

El moreno se ríe al escuchar aquellas palabras y se aparta para ir hasta la mesita donde el castaño ha acomodado las dos ensaladas junto a varias otras cosas que ha utilizado para preparar esa cena. Una vez que termina de colocar la mesa, escucha unos pasos acercándose y el menor entra con dos platos, colocando uno frente al otro para luego ir a buscar dos cervezas. 

-Lo siento, Sourwolf, solo pude conseguir esto- se disculpa tomando asiento y observa fijamente aquellos bonitos orbes grisáceos.   
-Está bien, Stiles, de todas formas no puedes beber y no por tu edad, sino porque te emborracharás, así que podrás tomar una ahora- afirmó disfrutando del puchero que hace el castaño.  
-No te burles de mí, idiota, tengo una perfecta resistencia para un chico que está a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y para que sepas, he tomado tragos más fuertes, Peter me dio una copa de whisky cuando fui a su departamento.   
-No vuelvas a beber con él, no dudará en aprovecharse de ti- aconsejó el Alfa apretando un poco los dientes- No te quiero cerca de él otra vez.   
-Jajajajaja, ¿Estás celoso, lobito? No te gusta compartir ¿Verdad?  
-No, no comparto lo que es mío, así que aléjate de él o le arrancaré el cuello- amenazó haciendo destellar sus ojos rojos por unos segundos pero lejos de intimidar al hijo del sheriff, éste solo se ríe- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
-Eres adorable, Derek, un lobito de peluche. 

Ambos comieron manteniendo una amena plática y cuando terminaron el postre: un tazón de helado con galletas subieron al cuarto del adolescente para escoger las quince fotografías que éste usaría en su presentación de mañana. El moreno revisó las fotografías una por una, optando porque la mayoría sean en donde salen ambos, al menos ocho de ellas, del resto, dos fueron del adolescente hiperactivo solo (ya que éste no quería exponerse demasiado) y las cinco restantes de él. 

-¡Ya está!- festejó el menor luego de ordenar toda la presentación antes de girarse hacia el Alfa- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que me irá bien?  
-Claro, es imposible que repruebes con mi ayuda- responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hace reír al menor.   
-Confianza no te falta, Sourwolf- canturrea girándose hacia el mayor, quien lo observa fijamente- Muchas gracias, ninguno de los chicos me creyó cuando les dije que tú eres mi compañero en las fotografías, se los restregaré en las caras mañana.   
-¿Y qué les dirás?- pregunta el hombre lobo colocando una mano en la rodilla del chico.   
-Que tuve mucha suerte al lograr que alguien tan atractivo como tú acepte ser mi modelo y claro, que también conseguí mucho más que una buena calificación: a ti.

Derek asiente muy satisfecho con esas palabras antes de jalar al menor por una mano para sentarlo en sus piernas e inicia un apasionado beso que no tarda en ser correspondido de la misma manera. De inmediato la temperatura sube en el cuarto hasta que ambos terminan sobre la cama y el Alfa recorre con la vista el cuerpo bajo él hasta llegar a aquello bonitos orbes marrones. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles?- pregunta acariciando con una mano el cabello del castaño. Lo que menos desea es forzar una situación entre ellos.  
-Sí, muy seguro… desde que nos conocimos has atraído mi atención, Derek y pasar más tiempo juntos, ver películas, conversar o comer me dieron todas las razones suficientes para que me gustes y cada día encuentro más para seguir enamorándome de ti. 

El Alfa traga saliva con algo de dificultad al percibir tan claramente la sinceridad en esas palabras y vuelve a acortar la distancia para capturar los labios contrarios en un suave beso que se aumenta poco a poco en intensidad. 

En pocos minutos, ambos están completamente desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose mutuamente mientras siguen devorando la boca contraria. El moreno se sorprende un poco cuando el chico estira una mano para sacar un tubo de lubricante del cajón del velador y se lo entrega con un sonrojo en las mejillas. 

-Vaya, vaya, nunca has tenido sexo pero te gusta jugar con tu trasero- afirma con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura.   
-¡Derek! Eres un idiota… yo… Mmm, estoy en plena adolescencia… ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo necesidades también y como estoy solo, muy, muy solo… tengo que conformarme con mi mano- explica muy ruborizado.  
-Muéstrame, como te satisfaces tú solo.

El Alfa se incorpora hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y observa atentamente al menor, quien comienza tímidamente a esparcir el lubricante en sus dedos antes de bajar la mano hasta su ya despierta erección, acariciándola un par de veces y continua su descenso hasta que con un dedo traza círculos alrededor de su entrada.

-¿De verdad lo haces así? ¿O estás demasiado avergonzado para mostrarme? Esperaba algo más sexy. 

Derek no esperaba que su provocación diera resultados pero así fue, ya que el adolescente hiperactivo se dio la vuelta para afirmarse en sus rodillas mientras descansa la cabeza en la almohada, llevando una mano a su trasero para comenzar a penetrarse con un dedo mientras que con la otra, se masturba. 

El hombre lobo suelta un gruñido al olfatear la excitación que se hace cada vez más fuerte en la habitación y lo gemidos que comienza a soltar el humano, no ayudan en nada a que pueda controlar su parte animal, la cual está luchando muy duro por tomar el control y devorar por completo al chico frente a él. 

Cuando ya son tres los dedos que el menor tiene dentro, se apresura en tomar el lubricante peor una mano se lo impide antes de que se encuentre con esos orbes marrones fijos en él. 

-Stiles- lo llama con la voz enronquecida y el aludido detiene toda la estimulación, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿Qué estás pensando, pecoso?   
-Hay algo… que quiero probar, lo vi en un vídeo y quiero hacerlo, tú solo disfrútalo lobito, no olvides que es mi primera vez con esto. 

Hale no tiene idea de a que se refiere hasta que ese agraciado rostro se inclina a la altura de su entrepierna y lame su hombría a todo lo largo antes de tomar una parte en su boca, iniciando un tímido movimiento de mete-saca que gana más rapidez y profundidad, a medida que toma confianza, para lo cual ayuda mucho los gemidos graves del moreno. 

Definitivamente no esperaba algo como eso y aún cuando esa boca es inexperta, lo está haciendo muy bien, provocándole una dura erección en pocos minutos junto a un deseo casi insoportable de follarlo ahora o hará combustión espontánea de lo caliente que está. 

Con un rápido movimiento, tumba al chico sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas para tomarlo por el muslo derecho antes de inclinarse a olfatearle el cuello, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción y esta vez no duda en marcarlo con sus dientes, los cuales amenazan con convertirse en colmillos. 

-Última oportunidad- susurra al oído del castaño al mismo tiempo que alinea la punta de su hombría en la apretada entrada contraria- ¿Está seguro de esto, Stiles? No quiero que hagas algo que no deseas, es tu primera vez teniendo sexo y también con un hombre, no quiero que te arrepientas después.   
-Derek, también es tu primera vez con un hombre- recalca el humano rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mayor- Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, ¿Y tú?  
-También quiero que sea contigo, Stiles- afirma comenzando a penetrarlo despacio y siente como el cuerpo bajo él se coloca tenso- Tienes que relajarte o te lastimé, respira profundo, no quiero hacerte daño. 

Al notar que al adolescente le cuesta conseguirlo, se inclina para iniciar un apasionado beso mientras lleva una de sus manos hasta la erección contraria, masturbándolo hasta que siente como se relaja y continua con su labor de penetrarlo, consiguiendo colarse por completo en ese estrecho interior y se queda quieto. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el lobo depositando un casto beso en la frente del humano, quien entreabre los ojos que en algún momento cerró.  
-Sí… se siente muy raro… y no eres precisamente pequeño, Sourwolf- canturrea lo último con una sonrisa que es correspondida de la misma forma- Me vas a partir en dos.  
-Te dolerá al principio, pecoso pero luego te gustará tanto, que no querrás que te la saque.   
-Oh por Dios… ve despacio, Derek, recuerda que mañana tengo clases y debo ser capaz de sentarme…

El Alfa suelta una carcajada por esa consideración antes de comenzar a moverse con suavidad, dándole tiempo al menor de acostumbrarse a la intromisión y cuando esa lujuriosa voz le suplica por más, no duda en dárselo, aumentando el rimo de las embestidas entre gruñidos al percibir tan claramente el aroma a excitación que lo embriaga. 

Los gemidos contrarios se hace cada vez más fuertes y el moreno tiene que luchar con más fuerza para controlar a su lado, el cual se está removiendo muy inquieto en deseos por morder y marcar el cuerpo bajo él para dejar muy en claro a todos que le pertenece. El mayor jamás había sentido tantas ansias, ni deseos por poseer a alguien como en ese momento. 

Los dedos contrarios se entierran en su espalda mientras todo lo que sale de la boca del menor, son gemidos, lloriqueos y algunas palabras inentendibles que el moreno cree que es su nombre junto a suplicas por más, así que decide permitir que su lobo se una a la diversión también. 

Sosteniendo los muslos del adolescente con fuerza (y estando seguro que dejará marcas que durarán por varios días y la idea le gusta demasiado. Haciendo aún más profundas las embestidas, golpea la próstata de Stiles, cuya espalda se arquea más al mismo tiempo que suelta un gritito de placer que hacer estremecer al Alfa y suelta un ronco gruñido cuando ese estrecho interior se aprieta aún más alrededor de su erección. 

Cuando siente que el adolecente hiperactivo está por llegar al orgasmo, baja una mano hasta su hombría para masturbarlo con lentitud y prolongar todo lo posible el placer de su compañero, quien acaba entre lloriqueos excitados y manchando ambos abdómenes. El lobo se estremece con los múltiples estímulos que está recibiendo (incluidos los de súper sentidos) y con dos fuerte arremetidas, se corre caliente dentro del menor al mismo tiempo que hinca sus dientes en un costado del cuello contrario, procurando no romper la piel pero si dejar una marca perfecta que les dirá a todos que ese cuerpo ya tiene un dueño

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el mayor entre jadeos suaves y reparte besitos por el rostro del humano, quien aún parece estar muy arriba en su nube de placer- Yo diría que sí. 

Con cuidado, sale del interior del castaño y se recuesta a un lado, acomodando al chico para que quede recostado sobre su cuerpo y le da suaves caricias en la espalda. Estar con Stiles, ha sido una experiencia fantástica, en todo sentido y fácilmente se acostumbrará a que todas las noches sean así, al menos la gran mayoría de ellas o cuando puedan estar juntos. A diferencia de las pocas personas que ha estado en el pasado, Paige que murió por su inmadurez e ingenuidad, y Kate, quien solo lo trató como un objeto para conseguir sus propósitos, el adolescente hiperactivo es completamente diferente, con él no tiene que ocular lo que es, ni tampoco temer que lo estén manipulando o lastimen. Que alguien tan inocente y a la vez tan leal como Stiles se fije en él, es algo completamente nuevo para Derek pero también reconfortante.

-Eso fue… increíble- comenta el menor sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre lobo- Eres fantástico, Sourwolf, creo que deberíamos bañarnos…  
-Creo que deberías descansar- corrigió el moreno con diversión cuando escucha el bostezo contrario- Mañana te despertaré temprano y tomaremos una ducha juntos.  
-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- pregunta el menor incorporándose un poco para mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa.   
-Claro, a menos que tú no quieras.  
-Sí quiero, sí quiero, claro que quiero, Derek, si fuera por mí, te tendría todas las noches en mi cama pero mi papá no lo tomará muy bien y que seas un ex prófugo de la justicia, será insignificante cuando sepa que eres un gran lobito feroz- afirma inclinándose a besar los labios contrarios- Me gustas mucho, Derek.   
-Tú también me gustas, Stiles, nos gustas mucho- aclara en plural, ya que su parte animal está muy de acuerdo con eso. 

Cuando siente que el menor se ha quedado profundamente dormido, se levanta con cuidado para tomar una manta del armario e iba a apagar la luz pero repara en la cámara que descansa en el escritorio y luego se gira al castaño, quien mantiene los labios entreabiertos, respirando suavemente a través de ellos y totalmente ajeno a lo que el moreno tiene en mente. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles debe admitir que estaba muy nervioso por su presentación en la clase de arte, sin embargo, después de leer el mensaje que le envió el Alfa pasado el mediodía, ahora lo único que quiere es salir pronto del instituto para pasar el resto de la tarde en el Loft, así que no tuvo problemas en ofrecerse como voluntario.

Cuando revela la primera fotografía, después de explicar el concepto que escogió retratar, algunos de sus compañeros de rieron, otros se sorprendieron y casi todas las chicas miran con deseos al atractivo chico malo de Beacon Hills. DE seguro que todos se preguntan cómo consiguió que ese hombre sea su modelo.

Con las capturas en conjunto, no puede evitar avergonzarse, ya que su “inocencia” es un claro contraste versus lo sexy que resulta el gran Alfa lobuno y en casi todas, parece que está a punto de devorarlo, lo cual hizo ayer por la noche y es mejor que aleje esos pensamientos de su cabeza o tendrá una erección frente a todos sus compañeros. 

En cuanto llega a la última fotografía, presiona distraídamente el botón de siguiente para terminar la presentación y observa al profesor, esperando algún comentario de su trabajo, queja, felicitación o algo por el estilo pero entonces escucha las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañero y repara en que su mejor amigo se cubre el rostro con una mano, Allison baja la vista con clara vergüenza ajena, Erika alza un pulgar en señal de aprobación, Isaac se está riendo, Lydia niega despacio y Boyd le hace un gesto para que voltee, sin embargo,, no alcanza a hacerlo cuando escucha las palabras del ex Kanima. 

-Ya sabemos por qué Derek Hale aceptó ser tu modelo, lo compensaste muy bien, Stiles- se burla causando varias risas entre los demás.   
-Señor Stilinski, aprecio su compromiso con este trabajo pero le aconsejo que en el futuro, no incluya su vida privada en las clases, gracias.   
-¿Qué?

Stiles se da vuelta y entonces descubre la razón del gran alboroto en la clase. La presentación no cuenta con quince fotografías como la hizo ayer, sino que alguien, más bien, cierto lobo malhumorado se estuvo metiendo en sus cosas por la noche y agregó una captura extra, en donde sale él, durmiendo de lado sobre la cama, con una manta que solo cubre la mitad de su torso hasta las rodillas (por lo cual es evidente que está desnudo o en ropa interior) pero lo peor de todo es Derek, quien tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura y toca su trasero mientras muerde su hombro, observando fijamente hacia la cama, en una clara advertencia de que le pertenece. 

-Oh por Dios… maldito Sourwolf- susurra apresurándose en quitar la presentación y corre a buscar refugio en su puesta, dejando los brazos cruzándose sobre la mesa para esconder el rostro- Maldito Sourwolf. 

Apenas termina la última hora, se marcha corriendo en dirección a su jeep y conduce a toda prisa hacia el Loft. ¿En qué momento el moreno se metió a su computadora? Ahora entiende por qué lo convenció de no volver a revisar la presentación, argumentando que ya no había algo que cambiar y que está perfecta así pero claro, todo fue una mentira para que no viera lo que ha hecho. 

Cuando llega a su destino, atraviesa la puerta corrediza y fue directo hacia el hombre lobo, quien está haciendo flexiones cerca del gran ventanal. 

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Derek?! ¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza?!- gritó apuntándolo con dedo y el mayor se incorpora sonriendo con inocencia.   
-¿Hacer qué, Stiles?   
-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, ¡Nos tomaste una fotografía ayer y la colocaste en mi presentación!- responde acercándose al moreno para darle una palmada en el pecho con el ceño fruncido- ¡Todos la vieron!   
-Todavía no entiendo por qué están tan enojado- señala pasando del humano para ir hasta el sillón y tomar la toalla de mano que ha dejado ahí, limpiándose el sudor del rostro- ¿Aprobaste?  
-Sí, calificación perfecta pero—  
-¿Entonces por qué te quejas? Te fue bien- afirma el Alfa arqueando una ceja antes de ir por una botella de agua al refrigerador.   
-¡Ese no es el punto! Eres imposible- se queja el castaño dándole la espalda con un bufido. Ahora tendrá que aguantar muchas burlas y no solo de la manada, también de sus compañeros. Sin mencionar que los rumores comenzarán a correr y llegarán a oídos de su padre.  
-¿De verdad te molesta tanto que los demás sepan que estamos juntos? Esa era la fotografía más importante, el punto donde sexy sexual y sexy inocente se unen, eres mío, Stiles, te quiero solo para mí, ¿Eso te molesta?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que abraza por la cintura al menor, quien se gira con una sonrisa.   
-No, no me molesta, tú también eres solo mío, Sourwolf, Jajajajaja, debiste ver las caras de la manada y mis compañeros, nadie podía creer que un hombre como tú esté loquito por mí, Jajajajaja- se ríe al mismo tiempo que lo empujan contra el ventanal y corresponde el beso que le dan- ¿Sabes? Tal vez necesite tu ayuda el siguiente semestre, ¿Te animas, lobito?   
-Claro pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio mucho mejor que solo unas fotografías, pecoso.   
-Dalo por hecho, Derek. 

Y sí, Stiles nunca ha estado más feliz de tener una tarea para la clase de arte.


End file.
